Modern sauna compartments are often heated by an infrared heater which is controlled by a thermostat. The thermostat will be set at a maximum temperature such as 120.degree. F. When that temperature is reached, the thermostat interrupts the flow of energy to the heater which is de-energized. A person in the sauna immediately feels chilled when the infrared is completely turned off at the 120.degree. F. maximum temperature level.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a method and means for heating a sauna compartment and controlling that heat so that when a maximum temperature is reached, the energy flowing to the heater will be decreased rather than being discontinued completely whereupon the normal chilling effect described heretofore will be eliminated.
A further object of this invention is to maintain the temperature in a sauna compartment at a high comfort level to a person therein and to economize on the energy required to maintain such temperature levels.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.